Callejón
by Zetage Palabragris
Summary: Callejón. Corre. Ya no puedes huír. Quién eres. Sin proferir respuesta, lo miró a los ojos casi con asco. De pronto, oscuridad. (One-shot)


**CALLEJÓN**

La luna llena brillaba en lo alto del cielo, fría y cruel como la brisa que azotaba la ciudad de Londres. De entre la oscuridad de la cual sólo eran testigos las solitarias estrellas del firmamento, apareció un sonido, estrepitoso, raudo, lleno de miedo. Era el chocar de pasos. Alguien corría. Alguien huía de su destino.

De entre un callejón, doblando tan rápido en una esquina entre paredes que tuvo que apoyarse con las manos para no golpearse el rostro, apareció un hombre ataviado en un manto oscuro y con un capuchón cubriéndole completamente el rostro. Corría con desesperación, echando vistazos rápido a su espalda para asegurarse de que mantenía distancia a su perseguidor. Sin embargo, al girar en una nueva esquina, no se percató de dónde se estaba metiendo, y en lugar de encontrar un nuevo camino por el cual escapar, encontró su paso impedido por una puerta de madera oscura cuya única decoración era una pálida bombilla de luz con cables sueltos. Golpeó la puerta con desesperación, pues no podía regresar por donde venía, no con su perseguidor cada vez más cerca. Golpeó múltiples veces, pidiendo ayuda, pero nadie respondió. De pronto, sintió que la brisa fría le carcomía la espalda, y con ambas manos apoyadas sobre la puerta, con un sudor congelante que le recorría las sienes, se volteó lentamente, varita en alto, y observó. No había salida; estaba atrapado.

—Ya no puedes huir, Potter —dijo la voz de aquel hombre que lo había acorralado, una voz lenta y calculadora, que no dejaba palabras al azar.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó él, forzando su rostro a dar una mirada desafiante y tensando su cuerpo, aunque por dentro sentía un deseo de huir que ningún enemigo le había dado antes, ni siquiera Voldemort.

—¿Tanto tiempo de auror ya te secó el cerebro, Potter? —dijo el hombre, acercándose a pasos lentos hacia Harry, permitiendo que la luz de la bombilla le iluminara el rostro—. Pronto estarás peor que Ojo Loco.

—¡No puede ser! —exclamó Harry, apretando su cuerpo contra la puerta, deseando salir de ahí lo antes posible—. Tú estás...

—¿...muerto? —concluyó el hombre, mirándolo a través las cortinas de cabello oscuro que caían a ambos lados de su cabeza.

—Snape...

—Profesor Snape, Potter. _Profesor_ Snape…

Y sin previo aviso, Severus Snape levantó una mano, apuntando su varita hacia el rostro de Harry.

—Pero... ¿cómo? ¿Por qué? —preguntó él auror, incrédulo de ver a aquel hombre al que había dado por muerto durante años. Sin darse cuenta, inmerso en su asombro, uno de sus pies resbaló y cayó al piso sobre su trasero, con su sudada espalda aún haciendo presión contra la puerta y su varita temblorosa en su mano, apuntando al hombre al que, después de muchos años, había llegado a considerar como una de las personas más valientes a las que jamás había conocido.

Sin proferir respuesta, Snape lo miró a los ojos, casi con asco y Harry de pronto sintió que su varita salía disparada de su mano. Supuso de inmediato que el hombre ante él había hecho un hechizo no verbal para arrancársela, pero ¿por qué? ¿Por qué lo atacaba? ¿Por qué estaba ante sus ojos si había muerto durante la Batalla de Hogwarts, la noche de la Caída del Señor Oscuro?

Snape se arrodilló ante Harry, colocando la varita en el pecho de éste, justo sobre su corazón, sin desviarle la mirada ni siquiera un segundo, con su nariz ganchuda tan cerca de él que podía sentirle la respiración.

—No eres un asesino —dijo Harry, sin hallar más palabras en su interior—. No lo eres.

Y de pronto, viéndose más cerca que nunca de la muerte, la mente del muchacho dio un viaje de regreso a su hogar, al Valle de Godric, donde lo esperaban su esposa y su hijo que no superaba el mes de vida, aquel hijo que compartía el nombre de su padre y al que no podía abandonar ahora. Y eso le dio una idea, aunque se sentía culpable al planearla, pues le había aparecido en la mente junto a la imagen de su pequeño James, pero era todo lo que tenía. No podía morir ahí.

—No matarías al hijo de Lily Evans, ¿verdad?

Y hubo un momento de silencio, minuto en el que ambos hombres se miraron las caras, uno serio como la penumbra; el otro con los ojos atentos, pues sabía que en la mente de la persona ante él se estaba deliberando su destino.

Lentamente, Snape movió los labios, preparándose para dar su veredicto, y con su voz opaca y sin vida, sólo musitó una sílaba:

—Sí.

Y una brillante luz verde apareció de la punta de su varita y se hizo camino despiadadamente dentro del cuerpo de Harry Potter, despojándolo de toda existencia.

* * *

 **\- Nota del autor:** Este corto lo escribí en 2007, pensándolo como prólogo para una posible historia de Harry Potter y como un desafío personal para comprobar si es que podía escribir algo relacionado con esta saga literaria. Nunca me decidí a publicarlo, pensando que era demasiado breve, pero la verdad es que tras volverlo a revisar me entristecería perderlo, así que se los entrego a ustedes. Espero que a pesar de su breve extensión haya sido de su agrado.

* * *

 _Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury, Scholastic, Raincoast, Salamandra._


End file.
